Sacrifice
by Anika
Summary: Duo 'n Hilde fluff. Need I say more?


Hey all! I heard this song, and thought it would make a great fic! I absolutley LOVE Loreena McKennitt and think she's a wonderful singer. And this song fit the relationship of Duo 'n Hilde perfectly. Thought I'd throw this little fic out to ya! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title:DANTE'S PRAYER (7.11)  
Author:Anika (non_yaoi_avenger@gundamwing.org)  
Disclaimer:I only wish...  
Music and Lyrics Loreena McKennitt   
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
  
  
Hilde walked around the colony that she called home, and for the first time saw it in a different light. Her whole life had been a huge mess recently. She had been a promising OZ soldier, with a budding career and a promotion on the way. Then she met him. Duo Maxwell. He told her that OZ was trying to take over the colonies, and that he was fighting to protect them. Why she believed him, she couldn't say. He was so charasmatic and charming, she just ate up everything her said to her and beleived it wholeheartedly. Then, the consequences of her actions caught up with her. She was sentenced to death for treason and put in a holding cell to await her punishment. Then out of nowhere, he showed up again. The self-proclaimed God of Death saved her from certain demise. Then he left again, as quickly as he had come. And she remained on the colony as she had promised him, awaiting his return to her.  
  
  
*I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars  
  
  
For the short time that she had been with Duo, Hilde learned more than she had ever known about love. The fuzzy feeling that one gets in the pit of their stomach when that certain someone walks into the room. The endless nights spent talking about absolutley nothing. The pain one feels when that love is not reciprocated. That was the most horrible thing that Hilde had learned from Duo. She had known from the time he had brought her to live with him that she loved him. And she never thought that he could ever love her back. Until the night before he had to leave. He held her in his arms and told her he loved her and that he would be back before she knew it. She had sighed and leaned into him, never wanting to leave. But she knew he had to go; to fight for everyone's peace.  
  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
  
  
Hilde walked into the apartment that they shared and wondered if he was thinking about her. It was rather late at night, so she figured he'd probably be asleep by now. God knows Duo liked to sleep, she thought with a small grin. She thought about calling him on his vid-phone, but then decided that it was a bad idea. Someone might be able to trace it. She shrugged it off and changed for bed. Just as she crawled into the bed that they had shared but once, Hilde heard the vid-phone beep. She jumped out of bed and raced to it, hoping it was him. She activated the screen, but instead of Duo's cheerful face before her, she saw the impassive countance of a boy she had never seen before staring back at her.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Hilde Shbeiker?" he asked in a frightfully cold monotone voice.  
  
"Yes...why?" Hilde wondered pensivly.  
  
"Duo Maxwell told me to get in touch with you."  
  
"DUO?!?!?" Hilde almost knocked the vid-phone over in her concern. "What's wrong? Is he OK? What happened to him? Is he..." She was to afraid to utter the last thought that came to her mind.  
  
  
*Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and fire   
  
  
"He's...fine. As fine as that baka could be, anyway," he muttered the last statement under his breath. "He just told me to tell you that he loves you."  
  
Hilde breathed a sigh of releif and sank down in the chair she was sitting in.   
  
"Why isn't he telling me this himself?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive.  
  
The boy stared back at her for a moment, his colbalt blue eyes seemingly looking right through her to an interesting spot on the far wall.  
  
"He went out to battle Treize's forces, along with the other Gundam pilots a couple hours ago, and hasn't come back yet. He told me to tell you if anything should happened to him, that I should tell you this. He said that he never really got to tell you in person, and wanted to make sure you knew...just in case."  
  
"Just in case of what?"  
  
The boy was silent for a moment. "In case he didn't make it back from this battle."  
  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
  
  
Hilde teared up and tried her best to keep her feelings in check in front of this stranger. "Tell him, when he gets in, to give me a call, okay?" she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
He nodded, then cut the transmission. She sighed in frustration and leaned back against her chair. Hilde felt too damned helpless, just sitting around and moping. She HAD to do something, or she would go crazy. Getting up, she paced the room nervously, thinking on what Duo's friend had told her. In case he didn't make it? The God of Death he may be, she thought, but there was no way she was going to let him die. She had just tasted love with him, and she wasn't going to let that go.  
  
  
*Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars  
  
  
The black haired girl continued pacing up and down the room, thinking on how she could give a hand to the operation. When she stopped in front of the closet, though, she got a brilliant idea. Grinning, she pulled out and old pair of leggings and a kahki shirt. Searching her drawer, Hilde found the article that would compete her ensemble. A white handkercheif. Taking a deep breath, she changed quickly and searched through her stash of computer disks. One of Duo's would do nicely, she thought with a tight grin. On her way out the door, she looked at the vid-phone expectantly, but when nothing came, she turned on her heel and left the small apartment.   
  
  
*Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
  
  
As the heavy door to the apartment clicked closed, the vid-phone beeped once, twice, and a third time before the answering feature kicked in.   
  
"Hey!" Hilde's voice rang over on the pre-recorded message, "You just missed us! Leave a message and we'll get back to you!"  
  
Duo's face appeared on the screen, tired, but happy. "Hey, babe! Are you there? Pick up! Oh well. You must've gone to bed already. Well, I just called to tell you that I'm fine and that the fighting in this area is REAL bad. I just hope that this all ends soon and I can get back home. I miss ya, babe!" Duo's shining violet eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he reached out and disconnected the transmission.   
  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
Please remember me   
  
  
Hilde poked her head in the apartment room at the sound of Duo's voice. "DUO!" she shouted, but it was too late, he had already cut the trasmission. She played back the message and almost cried when she heard what he had said to her. She was now ready to go and fight. For him. For the future that they might have together. She was willing to sacrifice her life for that. Yes, she was willing to sacrifice anything for a shot at a normal life.   
  
She muttered a small prayer under her breath before she left the apartment once again. "To whatever powers that be...please keep him safe and well and may our paths cross once again. If not here, then up above." She kissed the cross necklace that Duo had given her the day he left and stalked out the door...towards her future.  
  
  
The End...or is it? 


End file.
